Season One
Season one of The Lying Game premiered on August 15, 2011 on ABC Family and is based on the books by Sara Shepard. Season Overview The show follows Emma, a kind-hearted foster kid who learns she has an identical twin sister, Sutton. Sutton, unlike Emma, was adopted by wealthy parents and is seemingly living an ideal life. After their initial meeting, Sutton talks Emma into stepping into her life for a few days while she pursues a lead on the mysterious identity of their birth mother. After Sutton inexplicably fails to return to the girls’ designated meeting place, Emma must decide whether to come clean about her identity and risk her own safety in the hope of uncovering her twin sister's whereabouts, along with the truth about why they were separated in the first place. Throughout the first half of the season both Sutton and Emma uncover things about their birth mother like her name, Annie Hobbs, her whereabouts, which is in a mental institution. She originally came back for Emma but not Sutton. But throughout everything the lies eventually turned Sutton and Emma against each other. Sutton comes back to Pheonix to claim her life back and expose Emma as a imposter. On her way to her birthday party someone pops up in her back seat causing her car to crash into the lake leaving Sutton drowning in the car while Emma and Ethan come to realize that the true Annie has returned, who turns out to be Rebecca Sewell, Char's aunt. Thayer came for assistance and began to side with Emma after Sutton's attempts to make twin sister's life miserable. Emma also came clean with Mads who became furious with Sutton's lies. Emma's future now is unknown, as the twins, along with some of their closest friends, attempt to sort through the secrets of the people around them. By the end of the season, Alec is arrested for the murder of Derek Rogers, and Sutton and Emma are Rebecca's twin daughters. Also Ted is most likely Sutton and Emma's biological father because he had an affair with Rebecca who is their biological mother. And Sutton knew about Rebecca being her and Emma's birth mother possibly the whole time. Cast Main Characters * Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker (20/20) / Sutton Mercer (19/20) * Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer (20/20) * Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse (20/20) * Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer (20/20) * Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer (20/20) * Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak (20/20) * Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin (12/20) * Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall (5/20) Recurring Characters * Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak (19/20) * Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak (19/20) * Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse (16/20) * Randy Wayne as Justin Miller (15/20) * Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers (10/20) * Charisma Carpenter as Rebecca Sewell (10/20) * Adam Brooks as Baz (7/20) * Misha Crosby as Ryan Harwell (6/20) * Sydney Barrosse as Phyllis Chamberlin (6/20) * Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz (6/20) Guest Characters * Stacy Edwards as Annie Hobbs (5/20) * Jennifer Griffin as Dr. Hughes (5/20) * Kenneth Miller as Travis Boyle (4/20) * Craig Nigh as Officer Harry (4/20) * Gil Birmingham as Ben Whitehorse (3/20) * Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez (3/20) * Katherine Willis as Nancy Rogers (3/20) * Madison Burge as Lexi Samuel (3/20) * Debrianna Mansini as Clarice (2/20) * Peter Malof as Mr. Beattie (2/20) * Hadley Eure as Alicia Diaz (2/20) * Mitch Ryan as Luke Coburn (1/20) * Travis Caldwell as Kelvin (1/20) * Julia Rose as Ruth Peterson (1/20) * Glen Powell as Gavin Turner (1/20) * Nellie Gonzalez as Angie (1/20) * David Born as Brody (1/20) * David Bewly as Lewis (1/20) * Drew Waters as Randy Taylor (1/20) Episodes Promos The Lying Game promo 2.|First Promo The Lying Game-"Exclusive Season 1 Recap"|Second Promo Category:Season 1 Category:The Lying Game Category:Seasons Category:TV Series